


Les formes de l'Amour

by Isamajor



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Greek Forms of Love, M/M, aziraphale's pov
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamajor/pseuds/Isamajor
Summary: Au fil du temps passé en compagnie de Crowley, Aziraphale décrypte l'évolution de ses sentiments et les différentes façons dont il aime le démon.





	1. Agapê

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale est un ange, un être d'Amour. Il n'y a rien qu'il ne puisse pas aimer, par nature.

Il regardait tout autour de lui et il voyait que tout cela était bon. Aziraphale était envahi d'une immense admiration, d'un immense amour envers la Création, envers les actes de Dieu et l'univers qu'Elle avait modelé. Il couvrait de son regard les animaux qui s'ébattait dans le jardin luxuriant, s'ébahissait devant la beauté des plantes, recevait avec une sorte de béatitude les rayons du soleil qui faisaient miroité les boucles d'or pâle qui lui ceignaient le front. Il ne sentait que l'amour en ces lieux et cela entrait en résonance avec son être profond, lui la Principauté, l'Ange de la Porte Est, être d'amour conçu par Dieu. 

Elle avait conçu les humains à son image, Aziraphale avait entendu dire. Une autre race que celle des anges, et dont Aziraphale se sentait aussi épris que devant les adorables petites boules de poils qu'Adam avait nommé « chatons ». Pour l'ange, tout ce qui venait de la main de Dieu était digne d'adoration, que cela soit les fleurs des champs, les fruits dans les arbres, les animaux courants, volants ou rampants. Et même lorsque le vil et rusé démon Crawly, sous la forme d'un serpent, tenta Eve et la poussa à croquer la pomme de la connaissance et que pris de pudeur, Adam et Eve se mirent à se couvrir leurs corps de feuilles de vignes, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les aimer, de les chérir. Il était comme ça, un ange, un être d'amour.

Et quand lorsque que les humains s'exposèrent à la colère Divine, pris d'affection pour leur genre, il les aida à s'échapper, caressant de son regard débordant de bonté le sein enflé d'Eve qui annonçait une vie future. Aziraphale leur offrit son épée de flammes, les aimant au point qu'il ne supportait pas d'envisager leur destruction. Et c'est avec ce tendre amour qu'il les regardait s'éloigner dans le monde nouveau, toutefois un peu inquiet que cet amour débordant ait pu le pousser à la faute. 

Lorsqu'un serpent vint observer les humains à ses côtés, Aziraphale eut un instant d'appréhension, jusqu'à que la bête ne se matérialise en un être occulte, pourtant pas si différent de lui, hormis cette légère odeur soufrée que la brise emmenait chatouiller ses narines, et de longues ailes empennées de plumes noires, très soigneusement entretenues. Voyant que le démon n'avait aucune attention de lui faire le moindre mal, Aziraphale se détendit, se surprenant à éprouver une sorte de tendresse envers cet être pourtant abject, mais qui avait été ange autrefois. Même les démons pouvaient faire une pause dans leurs mauvaises actions, constatait-il, c'est que finalement, une rédemption leur était possible ? Et l'ange de la poterne d'Orient se surprit même à sourire à la noire créature lorsque cette dernière la rassura quant à ses actions en faveur des humains : après tout, il n'avait pas tort, étant un être de lumière et d'amour, un ange ne pouvait pas être conduit à faire quelque chose de mal, toute action de sa part serait forcément bonne, non ?

Alors que le ciel commença à s'assombrir et la température à chuter, Aziraphale fut prit d'un frisson, d'une réminiscence des temps de guerre entre son camp et celui des rebelles et lorsqu'il lança un coup d’œil au démon à ses côtés, il ne vit en lui aucune ombre. Juste... Un doux sourire et un visage d'où pointait un certain amusement à être scruté de la sorte. Les premières gouttes de pluie de l'Histoire commençaient à tomber., froide et mouillées. Aziraphale n'hésita pas et souleva délicatement son aile pour inviter Crawly à s'abriter de l'orage comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde et ce dernier s'y réfugia, tout simplement, faisant fi de tous les préjugés que leurs camps respectifs entretenaient depuis le Commencement.

Et Dieu, dans son ineffabilité, vit que cela était bon.


	2. Philia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale se met à considérer Crowley comme une sorte d'ami.

Il avait été missionné sur cette Terre et y errait depuis longtemps, de contrée en contrée, d'époque en époque. Il y apprenait des us et coutumes des humains, goûtait à leurs créations, les aidait de menus miracles. Aziraphale ne restait jamais longtemps au même endroit, ne s'attachait plus aux humains, aux individualités dont la tenue espérance de vie ne pouvait que le meurtrir. De temps à autre, il croisait une figure familière à travers les ans, les décennies, les siècles. Il avait beau être un démon, Crawly, non Crowley comme il se faisait dorénavant appeler, était la seule personne qui pouvait sans doute éprouver la même chose que lui, à avoir ce même vécu, cette même expérience que lui d'être intemporel laissé sur Terre pour superviser l'humanité à sa façon.

Et bizarrement, depuis les événements du Jardin d’Éden, même si leurs camps et leurs routes étaient radicalement différent, Aziraphale ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un tressaillement de joie lorsqu'il apercevait la crinière cuivrée de Crowley. Et il avait l'impression que le sentiment était réciproque et que la joie de revoir un visage familier après deux siècles à mourir des inconnus, était sans nul doute un réconfort qu'ils pouvaient apprécier de partager.

Oh certes, ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur tout, mais c'était le principe de base, Aziraphale étant de souche angélique et Crowley de souche démoniaque. Mais tous deux se rendaient compte qu'à vivre sur Terre parmis les humains depuis si longtemps, ils finissaient à avoir plus de points communs que tous deux auraient voulu l'admettre et surtout, qu'il finissait par y avoir plus de similarités entre eux deux qu'entre chacun et sa hiérarchie respective. Et de cette proximité qui était née entre eux avait dérivé une étrange amitié, un étrange plaisir de se retrouver à partager de petites choses triviales. 

De ça était née une idée dans l'esprit non-conventionnel du Démon. Aziraphale était sceptique aux premiers abords, car il s'agissait de mentir afin de profiter de l'amour de leurs supérieurs personnels pour la bureaucratie. Comme tous deux n'étaient pas très éloignés l'un de l'autre, comme ils se reconnaissaient des mérites respectifs et que leur pouvoir pour faire des miracles était somme toute, le même, et qu'ils n'avaient finalement sur Terre comme compagnie sur le long terme que l'un pour l'autre, Crowley proposa un « arrangement » à l'ange, une sorte de convention tacite de ne pas se nuire mutuellement afin qu'aucun des deux ne gagne ni ne perde vraiment, reconnaissant l'autre partie comme un adversaire de valeur.

Cette idée était née du respect de Crowley pour Aziraphale et aussi pour une petite partie de sa paresse mais bien que parfois l'ange se sente coupable, il appréciait sincèrement les fois où il pouvait rendre service à celui qui fut aussi un ange, autrefois. Et il ressentait encore plus de joie lorsque c'était le démon qui le tirait d'un mauvais pas, étincelle de bonté dans cette âme qui avait trempé dans le soufre des fosses infernales. Les millénaires passant, ils se firent plus proches, tant géographiquement que sur le plan personnel, chacun reconnaissant du mérite dans l'autre, chacun prenant du plaisir à chacun de leurs échanges sur le monde et l'au-delà, chacun éprouvant une joie véritable d'être l'un à côté de l'autre bien que de petites piques pour sauver les apparences s'échangeaient vivement, de temps à autres. 

Aziraphale avait du mal à accoler le terme d'amitié à sa relation avec Crowley, son esprit buté refusant de reconnaître ce simple terme alors que les actes parlaient pour eux. Il savait qu'il appréciait véritablement Crowley, son esprit, ses rires, ses questionnements, ses petits sauvetages et ses vaines tentations. Il aimait le voir cheminer à ses côtés lors du long trajet des millénaires et s'égayait de chacune de leurs retrouvailles. Mais quelque part, au fond de lui, ce goût d'interdit de sa relation avec Crowley lui laissait une saveur amère en bouche. Avait-il peur d'être trop teinté par la présence du démon et d'y laisser ses ailes ? Avait-il peur de perdre son ami et de sombrer dans les profondeurs en conséquence ?


	3. Storgê

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale considère Crowley comme sa seule famille.

Il se rendait compte de son isolement, sur Terre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne comme lui, qui avait le même vécu, les mêmes expériences, la même solitude à travers les âges et cette personne était sensée être son ennemi. Aziraphale avait conscience qu'il y avait entre eux, finalement, plus de similarités que de différences, que bien que leur séjour parmi les humains avait en quelque sorte émoussé leurs divergences, dès le Jardin d’Éden il s'était rendu compte de la nature sympathique et généreuse profondément enfouie dans les tréfonds de l'âme de Crowley.

Ca ne le rendait que plus aimable à ses yeux. Oh certes, Aziraphale étant un ange, théoriquement il se devait d'aimer toute créature sur cette Terre et au-delà mais la réalité était souvent plus confuse. Il s'agaçait rapidement de ses supérieurs et trouvait de plus en plus de qualités à son ennemi héréditaire. Ils étaient tellement semblables après tout, ils venaient des mains de Dieu, et plus il y réfléchissait, plus il pouvait voir Crowley comme une sorte de frère, comme sa seule famille sur Terre.

Une famille, chez les humains, ce sont des personnes qui ont un lien d'origine, qui s'aiment bien et qui répètent cet amour à tout instant par de petits actes, de petites attentions ou de petites taquineries. C'était une sorte d'amour sans raison, par appartenance à un même ensemble. Et ainsi, Aziraphale pouvait l'affirmer, Crowley était sa famille. Ils pouvaient se chamailler, s'agacer et même se disputer, ou encore avoir des points de vue opposés, ils revenaient forcément l'un vers l'autre parce qu'ils venaient du même endroit.

Même dans leurs querelles, dans les mélodrames de Crowley, et dans les accidents de leur longue éternité sur Terre, Aziraphale ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une sorte de tendresse infinie pour ce démon, cet alter ego, _son_ alter ego. Petit à petit, il avait découvert que tous les plaisirs gastronomiques du monde, tous les beaux livres et toutes ces choses triviales matérielles dont il se délectait ne valaient pas le temps passé avec l'autre à partager ces bagatelles de mortels. Et de nombreuses fois à travers les âges il avait pu prouver ceci : quand tout allait bien l'ange pouvait compter sur les autres mais quand tout allait mal, il ne pouvait compter que sur Crowley. Il était sa famille.


	4. Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale est confus et terrorisé face au désir qu'il se découvre pour Crowley.

Il se demandait encore, avec appréhension, où se trouvait la frontière entre la vertu et le vice. Malgré ses six mille ans d’existence sur Terre dans un corps d'humain, parmi ces mêmes humains qui avaient peu à peu déteint sur sa nature angélique, Aziraphale n'était pas tout à fait sûr de pouvoir la marquer, cette frontière. Il avait été créé comme être d'Amour mais cette vie lui faisait réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une forme d'amour. Et il y avait cette flamme, chaude, attirante, mais dont il avait peur de s'y brûler les ailes, par crainte qu'on y ait substitué au feu divin des flammes démoniaques.

Était-ce le fait du Tentateur, ce vil serpent, qui avait trompé Eve à l'aube des temps ? Avait-il usé de quelque satané sort susurré au creux de son oreille sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte ? Aziraphale s'en sentait perturbé. Toute son essence angélique ne l'avait pas préparé aux émois que son enveloppe de chair pouvait ressentir envers le démon et ces deux derniers millénaires, c'était à grand peine qu'il réfrénait quelques pensées troublantes. Cela oscillait entre cette familiarité et cette joie de retrouver son semblable, cette envie que ces moments durent plus longtemps, et cette insupportable désir de proximité avec le suppôt de Satan.

Certes, Crowley avait été un ange autrefois, peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il était attiré par sa sombre beauté, comme on souhaite se rapprocher de ses semblables. Peut-être qu'il était sensible à l'étincelle de bonté qui subsistait au fond de l'âme du damné, celle qui donnait à Crowley de doux sourires et de plaisantes attentions, provoquant cette étrange affinité ? Peut-être son enveloppe corporelle était-elle programmée pour vouloir se rapprocher, à son insu ou contre son gré, de celle du démon ? Aziraphale était confus par tout cela. Mentalement, il dressait des barrières, fortifications même entre Crowley et lui, de peur que cette flamme tentatrice, à laquelle il aimerait se réchauffer, ne l'embrase complètement et ne le consume définitivement.

Il comprenait qu'il pouvait être attiré par la compagnie de Crowley, le fait qu'ils partagent une même expérience et un point de vue pas si éloigné sur certaines choses, il pouvait concevoir cette amitié réciproque même s'il avait peur qu'on l'associe avec le démon mais il se sentait terrorisé comme devant un abîme sans fond de voir ce dernier le regarder avec un magnétisme et une intensité qui rendaient son corps tout chose et auquel son esprit avait de plus en plus de peine à faire face.

Et quand il se rendit lui-même compte qu'il se mettait à dévorer des yeux Crowley comme s'il passait devant un étal de pâtisseries, Aziraphale en fut proprement horrifié, mortifié. Était-il sur cette pente très glissante qui finissait par la damnation éternelle ? Était-ce une réaction normal d'un corps humain envers un autre corps humain ? Était-ce une autre facette de l'amour que Dieu avait infusé en lui et dont il n'était, jusqu'à maintenant, pas au courant ? Il y avait dorénavant une sorte de sourde convoitise pour Crowley dans les yeux d'Aziraphale, une sorte d'adoration pour ce corps, cette chevelure de cuivre, ces mouvements qu'il trouvait obscènement attirant, et il y avait cette effervescente envie de partager un peu de chaleur avec lui, contre lui, en lui, ce désir de le couver du regard, de l'aimer sous toutes ses coutures et de se fondre en lui. Aller chercher cette brûlante parcelle d'amour que Crowley possédait bien cachée et la faire sienne, et ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Aziraphale était terrorisé par ce qu'il ressentait, par la violence du tourment que cela lui produisait, le poussant à se détacher et à s'éloigner de Crowley, troquant un peu de maîtrise de sa raison contre cette sensation d'incomplétude qui lui trouait le corps. Il se sentait démuni face au désir, voulant tout prendre de Crowley sans vouloir s'offrir à lui, toujours incertain sur la nature de son émoi, toujours incertain de ce que Crowley pouvait bien éprouver pour lui, si cela n'était qu'une ruse, qu'une simple tentation du démon. 

Il lui fallut presque deux mille ans pour se figurer la chose et là encore, muré dans ses barrières protectices mentales encombrantes, répugnant à froisser Paradis et Enfer par une relation qu'ils jugeraient contre-nature, il n'osait toujours pas saisir la main que lui tendait tendrement Crowley. Il avait peur qu'on lui prenne Crowley, qu'on le détruise et qu'il le perde à tout jamais. Et lorsque les événements de la Non-Apocalypse mirent en lumière qu'ils n'étaient plus que les deux contre toute leur engeance, enfin apaisé, Aziraphale accepta d'aimer Crowley de toutes façons qu'il lui était possibles de l'aimer.


End file.
